dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball (object)
A Dragon Ball is a fictional artifact from the Dragon Ball metaseries. They also appear in the Akira Toriyama manga Dragon Boy (the proto-Dragon Ball one-shot series). History of the Dragon Balls The Dragon Balls are orange, crystalline spheres with the ability to call forth a colossal dragon, which has the ability to grant a wish. They are about 7.5cm in diameter. Dragon Balls come in sets of seven with each ball containing the number of stars that signifies its respective number in the set. Dragon balls are difficult to find because they are scattered all over the Earth (or few other planets who have their own set), and deactivated for a year after every wish, disguising themselves as stones. To have the opportunity to summon a dragon one must travel all over the globe to retrieve them. As technology progressed this became somewhat easier, and became relatively simple with Bulma's invention of the Dragon Radar. Since all seven dragonballs must be brought together (though it is unknown exactly what the maximum distance between the balls is), it is often a sound strategy employed by the villains of the series to find one dragon ball and hold on to it, while the Z-Fighters go through the trouble of finding the other six, after which the villain will step in and steal them. Since this strategy technically works, but is considered cheap, the Z-fighters do not usually employ it, as they prefer to fight fair. Restrictions on the Dragons powers are set by the relative capabilities of the Dragon ball set's creator (in Earth's case it was Kami and later Dende). Earth's dragon, Shenron can grant a wish as long as it does not kill, create love or repeat a wish he previously granted. Legitimate wishes include eternal youth, immortality, bringing back a scorched forest or even an annihilated planet. Also, returning a person to life, although only if they meet certain criteria, like dying of unnatural causes or (if more than one person) within a year ago, and each individual can only be brought back once. One obstacle is that the Eternal Dragon will grant the first wish uttered, by whom ever present. Another problem with any set of dragonballs is that their creator must be alive, otherwise they will be stones for eternity. This often results in the Z-fighters protecting either Piccolo (since he shares his fate with Kami) or Dende with their lives. The Namekian dragonballs are a unique exception, since Guru, at the end of the Frieza Saga was able to name another Elder right before he died, after which, the dragonballs' existence rested on the new elder's fate. It is unknown if the Earth's dragonballs can be carried on like that. Unlike the Dragon Balls of Earth, the approximately basketball-sized Dragon Balls of Planet Namek summon a different dragon, Porunga and can grant three wishes, due to their creation by Guru. Since the years on Namek are shorter (130 Earth days), they can also be used more frequently. However, Porunga is only capable of one individual's revival, whereas the eternal dragon of Earth can wish many, even an entire planet's population (if you can state your will in one wish). Additionally, the Namek Dragon Balls require the summoner to say a password before the dragon can be summoned (the password is Porunga), and also, the wish must be spoken in the Namekian language. (The Z Fighters used Dende to translate their wishes.) Of course, one notable advantage that the Namekian draon balls have over that of earth are that they can revive a person as many times as wished to; this is crucial near the end of the Kid Buu Saga, as it revives those who had already been killed by Cell and revived seven years prior. Sometime after settling on New Namek, the Namekian's decided to modify their existing Dragon balls, giving Porunga the ability to bring back to life as many people as needed (this was done as a reaction to their experiences dealing with Frieza). It is debated whether Dragon Balls can revive artificial life or not. The revival of Android 17 during the Cell Games Saga doesn't apply to this because he started out as a human and was made into an android by Dr. Gero. Android 16, who was killed by Cell, was not seen anymore in the series even after the wish was made to revive all of Cell's victims. Furthermore, when Kid Buu annihilated the planet Earth, and everyone (except the evil ones) were wished back, Android 8, who is a purely mechanical android like 16, was seen giving Goku energy for his Spirit Bomb. Some believe that he was revived with the wish that restored Earth (rather than its inhabitants), but the wish that brought back Cell's victims also restored any damage done to the earth by him or by others fighting him, and could've revived 16 just as easily. When Dende became the Earth's guardian he modified the burnt out Dragon balls created by Kami (which transformed into seven ordinary stones when Kami fused with Piccolo), giving Shenron the power to grant two wishes. In addition to this, Dende's Shenron can grant one wish and then have the second wish saved for a later time. This was shown in the Buu Saga, when one wish was made to revive all those killed by Majin Vegeta, and then Goku asked Shenron to save the second wish. Therefore, only four or so months after Kid Buu's defeat, another wish was made to erase the Earthling's memories of Buu. However, one obstacle that Dende put in place on the new set of balls is that, like the Namekian dragon balls, the summoner must utter a set of words. In DBZ, these words are "Eternal Dragon, by your name, I summon you forth: Shenron!" In GT, right before the Shadow Dragon Saga, the words have changed to "Arise, Shenron!" In Dragon Ball GT, the concept of "Black Star Dragon Balls" was introduced. This set of Dragon balls was created by Kami, in a time when the kindly guardian of the Earth had still not expelled his darker side in the form of Demon King Piccolo. Presumably because this Kami was not pure good and was much more powerful (since he had not dispelled his evil half) the Black Star Dragon Balls can summon a much more powerful Red Shenron, a mighty dragon that is not restricted as much as the normal Shenron (eg. Red Shenron can kill a person if wished to). To counter this powerful improvement, the Black Star Dragon Balls have two big downsides. First, when Red Shenron grants a wish the Black Star Dragon Balls scatter across the galaxy, rather than the Earth. Secondly, the planet upon which Red Shenron grants a wish will be destroyed in one year unless the Black Star Dragon Balls are returned to the aforesaid planet. Apart from this, unlike the Earth or Namekian Dragon Balls, the Black Star Dragon Balls never transform into stones and can be used as soon as they are scattered. Because of this, searching them becomes more of a headache as extra-terrestrial creatures also fight for their right to claim their wish. Our heroes Pan, Goku and Trunks had to fight against the Para brothers. At the end of the Baby Saga, the Z-fighters decided that the Black Star Dragonballs were far too dangerous to allow to exist, and Piccolo stayed on Earth as it exploded, killing himself, to ensure that they would never hurt anyone again. Like many aspects of GT, some fans consider them non-canonical. There existence also may explain why Piccolo couldn't restore the Earth's regular Dragon Balls after refusing with Kami, as their fusing probably restored the Black Star Dragon Balls (meaning that the fused-Piccolo couldn't restore a different set of Dragon Balls (those originally created by Kami) other than his own (the Black Star Dragon Balls). Their existence does present a bit of a plot hole: If Piccolo created a whole different set of Dragon Balls while he was whole, why was he so surprised to learn about the Dragon Balls that Kami created when Pilaf told him about them? Furthermore, how did Emperor Pilaf find out about the Black Star Dragon Balls? Some fans believe that King Piccolo told Pilaf of their existence but this is left unclear. Negative Energy and the Shadow Dragons Another concept introduced was the existence of negative energy in Dragon Balls. According to the series, when ever a wish is made on the Dragon Balls, an equal amount of negative energy is created along side the beneficial, wish granting energy. To prevent this energy from causing problems, the Dragon Balls absorb this dark energy. As the dark energy stored in the Dragon Balls disperse only after hundreds of years, and the Dragon Balls can only store a limited amount of it, the Dragon Balls scatter across the planet, giving them time to dispel the dark energy (since it should, in theory, take centuries for someone to find all the Dragon Balls and summon Shenron again). Unfortunately, this counter measure was proved near useless when Bulma invented the Dragon Radar, allowing the Z Fighters to easily find the Dragon Balls and summon Shenron many times. Eventually (during Dragon Ball GT) all seven Dragon Balls were filled to full capacity, causing them to crack. When these damaged Dragon Balls were used to summon Shenron to restore the Earth after Goku's battle with Super Android #17, the Dragon Balls summoned years worth of dark energy instead, which manifested into an evil Black Smoke Shenron, who in turn swallowed the Dragon Balls and split into seven Shadow Dragons. Despite the fact that the seven shadow dragons were all created by individual wishes, not every wish made, even in the Manga canon, spawned a shadow dragon. For example, none of the wishes made after the Cell Games to revive Cell's victims and remove the bombs from the Androids spawned a Shadow Dragon, nor did Goku's wish to remove the Earth's memories of Majin Buu. It is unknown what became of the negative energy of those wishes. Wishes granted Dragon Ball: *Oolong wishes for a pair of panties. (Brought forth Oceanus Shenron in Dragon Ball GT) *Goku wishes for Bora to be revived. (Brought Forth Haze Shenron in Dragon Ball GT) *King Piccolo wishes for his youth to be restored. (Brought forth Nuova Shenron in Dragon Ball GT) *Reviving everyone killed by King Piccolo and his children. (Brought forth Eis Shenron in Dragon Ball GT) Dragon Ball Z: Vegeta Saga: *Master Roshi wishes for Goku to be revived. (Brought forth Rage Shenron in Dragon Ball GT) Frieza Saga: *Dende, Gohan and Krillin wish for Piccolo's life to be restored. (Granted by Porunga) *Dende, Gohan and Krillin wish for Piccolo to be transported to Planet Namek. (Granted by Porunga) *Mr. Popo wishes for all those killed by Frieza and his henchmen in Namek brought back to life, but only most of the Namekians were brought back as another tribe was killed by Vegeta who did not count as one of Frieza's henchmen at that point. This has the distinction of being the only wish that Shenron was unsure he would be able to grant. (Granted by Shenron, brought forth Syn Shenron) *Dende wishes everyone on Namek to be transported to Earth except for Goku and Frieza. (Granted by Porunga) *Krillin's soul to be moved to Earth, and then to be brought back to life (Porunga, two wishes) *The Z-Fighters lives to be restored (Yamcha, Chiaotzu and Tien). (Granted by Porunga) (Three wishes all together, one for each life) *All Namekians (except Piccolo and Kami) to be transported to New Namek. (Granted by Porunga) Cell Saga: *A wish to revive all people killed by Cell and the other androids. (Granted by Dende's new Dragon balls (Shenron)) *Krillin wished for the self-destruct bombs in #17 and #18 to be removed. (Granted by Shenron) Majin Buu Saga: *Bulma's wish that everyone who died since the morning of the World Martial Arts Tournament be brought back to life (Granted by Shenron) (Brought forth Naturon Shenron in Dragon Ball GT) *A wish to restore the recently destroyed planet Earth (Granted by Porunga) *A wish to revive all those killed since the morning of the world Martial Arts Tournament back to life except for those that are evil. (Granted by Porunga) *A wish to restore Goku's strength for the Spirit Bomb. (Granted by Porunga) *For all memories of Majin Buu's havoc on Earth to be erased, except from the Z Fighters, and the other supporting characters. (Granted by Shenron) Dragon Ball GT: *Pilaf's wish for Goku to be turned into a child. (Granted by Red Shenron) *Baby-Vegeta's wish for a new Planet Plant to be created and located near Earth, complete with buildings and plants. (Granted by Red Shenron) *A wish to restore the Earth after being destroyed by the side effects of using the Black Star Dragon balls. (Granted by Porunga) *A wish to revive all the people who were killed during the Super 17 and Evil Shenron Sagas. Dragon Ball Movies: Dragon Ball Movie 1: Curse of the Blood Rubies *Pansy's wish for the end of the rubies Dragon Ball Movie 3: Mystical Adventure *Goku wishes for Bora to be revived. Dragon Ball Tenth Anniversary Special: *Goku wishes for Shenron to rebuild Android 8 and remove the bomb inside him. Dragon Ball Z Movie 1: Dead Zone *Garlic Jr.'s wish for immortality. Dragon Ball Z Movie 2: The World's Strongest *Dr. Koichin wishes for Dr. Wheelo to be released from his icy prison. Dragon Ball Z Movie 3: The Tree of Might *Bulma, Gohan and Krillin wish to restore the forest. Dragon Ball Z Movie 4: Lord Slug *Lord Slug wishes for his youth to be restored. Dragon Ball Z Movie 10: Broly - Second Coming *Goten wishes that his father were there, and an image of Goku appears; though this creates an interesting plot hole. First, Shenron doesn't appear when Goten tries to summon him; second the sky isn't even dark when the wish is made. Also at this point, Dende had powered up Shenron to grant two wishes, though when the Dragon Balls read Goten thoughts about wishing Goku was there to help them, the Dragon balls still scatter at the end of the movie. Note: Its possible that Shenron didn't appear due to the presence of the immensely powerful Broly, it is possible that Shenron may have sensed Broly's murderous intent and didn't appear as Broly would have probably destroyed Shenron if it had appeared (Broly would most likely have viewed the Dragon as an enemy). Shenron having been previously killed by King Piccolo, may not have been willing to risk destruction at the hands of Broly (who was far more powerful than King Piccolo). This might also partially explain why he refused to come out earlier in the movie with Goten's failed attempt at summoning him. Shenron probably granted Goten's wish from within the Dragon Balls. As to why there was no second wish, Shenron could have possibly been unable to grant a second wish due to the way in which Goten's wish was granted and/or he may not have had the energy for a second wish, do to possible temporary revival of Goku (who already been revived by the Dragon Balls once). Dragon Ball Z Movie 12: Fusion Reborn *Shenron appears, but no wish is made, leading to a somewhat comedic ending, with Shenron saying "Is somebody going to make a wish or what?" Dragon Ball Z Movie 13: Wrath of the Dragon *Hoi wishes to unlock a box Gohan and Videl found. (Tapion was in it). Dragon Balls in other media * In the manga Dragon Boy, Dragon Balls are small balls that appear very similar to the balls in the Dragon Ball series. However, instead of granting wishes, they can be opened using ki energy to release a small baby dragon that does not grant wishes. * In the video game series Worms there is an attack called "Dragon Ball", being very similar to the Kamehameha. However, said attack is likely based on the Hadouken/Fireball from the Street Fighter series, as there is another attack called 'Fire punch', which resembles the Shoryuken/Dragon Punch from the same series. Worms will occasionally shout 'Shoryuken' when performing the fire punch, as well as donning a red head band in the style of the main character Ryu when doing both attacks. One should also note: Fireball and Dragon Punch in the Street Fighter series, and Fire Punch and Dragon Ball in Worms. * In the anime, Puni Puni Poemi, the main character makes an appearance with a collection of three Dragon Balls. * The Dragon Balls are mention in the manga, Yu-Gi-Oh!. Trivia * The 4-star dragon ball is arguably the most recognized Dragon Ball * In the first volume of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, several characters who are unaware of the Dragon Balls often mistake them for glands of the Eternal Dragon itself, when first enlightened of them. For example, when Bulma reveals the legend for the first time in the series, Goku follows her remark that "They're called Dragon Balls" with "Y'mean... Some poor dragon...?" Later, Goku tells Oolong about the tale, to which Oolong comically replies "I didn't even know dragons had," before being stopped when Goku shows him one of the artifacts. *Sometime after the Cell Saga, the Dragon Balls seem to gain the ability to bring people back to life more than once. (More than likely, this was Dende's doing.) This would explain why Krillin claimed, before he sacrificed himself to Super Buu, that he could be brought back with the Dragon Balls. While it is possible that he was referring to the Namekian Dragon Balls, this is unlikely since none of the characters considers it until Dende suggests it after the Earth and the Dragon Balls have been destroyed. This would also explain why Krillin and Android 17 are brought back to life during the Shadow Dragon Saga. es:Dragon Balls Category:Objects